Let Her Go
by exploringwords
Summary: 10 years after the runaways had run away. Yet, they never bothered to meet each other. Eduardo finds something terrible after finally meeting Asami. {Vest Duo}


Clouds darken. Rain pours. People run for cover.

A young man with bushy hair, as bushy as it was when he was a teen, blends in with the crowd as he looks around trying to find a place to duck cover. Finally, he decides on a cafe that was nearest to him. It was quiet and quaint, just as he liked it. He set to order for he knew the man at the register would not allow him to stay there without buying anything. The young man blows his coffee and settles down at a corner table. _Guess i'll have to wait awhile. _

"Eduardo-sun?" The Latino turns around and suddenly it seems like his entire head is spinning. He's face-to-face with a girl. No, no. Not just a girl. THE girl. The girl he had fallen in love in his early years. The girl he had run away with when he was fourteen. The girl he had not seen since forever.

The girl that broke his heart.

"Eduardo-sun, it's me! Asami!" He recognizes the way her eyes had brighten and couldn't help but feel so choked up on the inside as he watched her do that again.

Somehow along the way, the runaways had all lost touch with each other. Virgil was too caught up in his heroism and Ed had been living a life of his own with his father. Sometimes, he would constantly fly to Argentina and back. Tye and Asami were off living happily ever after. Still, no one knows why neither bothered to even reunite once. It's been 10 years since they've all last seen each other. (Other than seeing Virgil on TV)

"Dios mio...Asami it's really you!" Ed's head had been filled with all the happiness in the world and rushed to embrace her, which Sam eagerly gave back. It took awhile for Ed to recover from the sudden news of Asami and Tye's love. Still, he would always be happy to see her. Some heads turned to them, but neither one of them minded the tiniest bit.

The two settled in his corner table and chatted just like any two old friends would. "What are you doing here in El Paso, Eduardo-sun?"

"I'm here to research something for my father. I-I can't believe how fluent you are in English now, Sam!" She chuckled and Ed sneaked the goofiest smile at her. _Merida, I can't believe its her. _

"Well, Tye has been helping me alot." Ed's smile quickly faded. Yeah, Tye was a good friend of his but his heart couldn't help but crack a little at the sound of Sam saying his name. Still, they were all grown up now and Eduardo was maturer than that.

"How are the both of you?" He asked in an unusually low voice. She sighed a little, though he couldn't figure out if it was a breath of disappointment or something else.

"Weeloped." Asami blurted out quickly. Eduardo choked on his coffee and looked down at the table instead of returning the eye contact. It took awhile for the idea to sink into his brain, especially for somebody like Ed. _Asami and Tye are married._

_ Asami and Tye are married. _

"How long have you two been-" he gulped, "-married?" Ed looked back at the table having his hair hide his face. He did not want Asami looking at what sort of facial expressions he could be having. He squeezed his eyes tightly. Unfortunately for him, it was clear to Asami he was pained. At first she was confused why but she chose to answer his question first.

"Three years."

"Merida Sam! You didn't think to tell any of us?!" His voice had risen and seemed angry. Asami had straightened up, astonished at Ed's tone. Now she was more confused than ever.

"Ed, what's wrong? Why are you like this?" He looked up abruptly to be met with her hurt expression. He instantly regret snapping at her and heaved a great sigh before speaking. "Nothing, nothing. It's just..."

"Just?"

_I love you._

"We could have been there for you!" He lied. "We were friends back then. You should have told us." He put on his best fake smile for her. Even Asami returned the smile as relief that his reason was nothing too drastic. Unfortunately, she did not believe him.

Asami rose up from her seat. "Ed, come to our house tomorrow and we will reunite. Without Virgil of course, but someday we will." Her tone is almost emotionless, nothing like the Sam he knew. Ed looked at her dead in the eye from where he was sitting down. "Thank you, but no."

She nodded back at him and smiled before turning to exit the cafe. He looked back to his table, processing what had just happened. He buried his face in his hands. It had been 10 years, of course something had to change. Both were more mature now, more serious. Asami would usually ask him why not but, everything was different now. He left a tip and exit the cafe, although still in pouring rain. He didn't seem to care, his mood was almost as dumpy as the air.

What he knew for sure, was that it was far too late. Too late to run after her for she could already be home. Too late to run after her for she was already married to somebody else. You only know you lost that something when you've lost it. You only know your lover when you let her go.

And he let her go.


End file.
